


Doctor Who: The Unknown Love

by Icecreamdancer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamdancer/pseuds/Icecreamdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is doing something he swore he wouldn't do after rose, he's falling in love with Clara. He is keeping it a secret, a secret that Clara forces out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling In Love

The Doctor starts the TARDIS up and sets the co-ordinants to random. His eyes widen in fear as the burning scent of smoke floated into the control room. He dashed through the halls into the kitchen to find Clara throwing what looked like a burnt cake into the trash. Clara sighed.  
" What are you doing? " He asks  
" baking soufflès, its my favorite thing to do you know " She says cheerfully  
" I could tell " saying this made Clara giggle  
The Doctor couldnt help but start staring into her eyes, her big brown eyes. She smiled as she must have noticed. The Doctor's hearts start to warm up, she justs looks so beautiful.  
" Would you like to bake with me? " She asks with a smile on her face. He nods.  
Clara grabs a clean pan and bowl and puts them on the metal counter. She pours the flour in and cracks open the eggs. She pours in the baking powder and mixes. She is about to pour it in the pan when she realizes that shes forgotten one important ingredient.  
" Oh my gosh, I forgot the milk! " She says grabbing the milk and pouring some in, then mixing again.  
She regains her focus and pours the batter into the pan and sticks it in the oven before turning to the Doctor.  
" Ok now we wait " She says happily.  
" I cant believe how amazing she is, and she doesnt realize it " He thinks to himself  
will We walk back to the consol room to find we have landed.  
" Ol' girl did you land while I was away? " He asks his ship. The TARDIS makes a noise, confirming it was her.  
He smiles walking to the door.  
" Doctor, you never said, why did you take me with you? " Clara asks  
" I dont know why, I only know who " He says smiling, as he opens the doors.

A sparkling blue city shines through the doors of the tardis, creating a light that no-one can resist. No-one except for time travelers. A giant lake surrounded most of the city, its water crystal clear, if not invisible, but the sun casted a faint outline on it, so you could tell it was there.

The city reminded him of gallifrey, if everything was red and orange and surrounded by a citidome, then it would be just like gallifrey. A flying car zooms overhead, making Clara jump as she exits the TARDIS.

This will be an adventure clara will never forget.


	2. Rescuing Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i will be updating often, maybe a few chapters a day, if i have the time! Dont know if i will be able to get any chapters out tomorrow cus i will be going to BUSH GARDENS :D so i will be tired but i may get one or two out, though when it comes to writing i do get writers block, so hope you enjoy

" Its beautiful! " Clara exclaims.  
The Doctor smiles and kneels down to the grass and picks a blade out of the ground. While they are distracted, a person comes up become Clara and covers her mouth.  
" AH " Clara muffledly screams, grabbing the Doctors attention " DOCTOR HELP ME! "  
" Let her go! " the Doctor shouts " I said let her go! "  
" No " the mysterious person says " Shes mine now "  
The person grabs a gun and points it at the Doctor. Clara gasps. He drags Clara off and into his flying car, and flys away.  
" Clara! " the Doctor shouts.  
" Is everything alright? " a girl in a white silk dress asks walking up to him.  
" My friend, Clara, she was just kidnapped " He says to her.  
" Its been happening all over the city " She says " Even my mum was kidnapped "  
They take off following where the car flew to. The car landed on a big building on the far left of the city. The building was as blue as the sky, maybe even lighter. They stuck around the side of the building, as there were guards at the entrance to the building. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and overheats a lamp near them and they go to investigate.  
" Lets go! " He whispers, grabbing her hand and running toward the door, sneaking inside.

No-one in sight on the inside, just a desk and a few plastic trees. They start to investigate when the smell of burnt soufflè triggers the Doctors senses. Clara. He grabs the girls hand and runs toward the smell. They reach a small room with a door to the left. He puts his ear to the door and could hear Clara's muffled crying. He sonics the door and bursts in.  
" Clara! " He exclaims as he runs to her and pulls the duct tape off her mouth.  
" OW " She complains.  
" Sorry "  
" Its ok "  
" Oh I missed you! " He says as he hugs her then unties the rope keeping her hands tied together.  
She wraps her arms around him with her head on his chest, listening to his hearts beat. She pulls away and smiles. They find the young girl's mom and head back to the TARDIS. The Doctor puts the TARDIS in flight and walks to Clara.  
" You have a secret " Clara says  
" What makes you say that? " He asks  
" Everyone does, even me " She replies  
" Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours " He says with a smile  
" Oh fine " She says almost giggling " The reason i bake soufflès is because, after my mum died, it was the only that kept me safe "  
" I didnt know that " He says in pity  
" Its ok, whats your secret " She asks  
" I dont know if I wanna say " He says shyly  
" Oh come on, i told you mine " She begs  
" Clara " He says faintly smiling " I'm in love with you "  
Clara's expression changes to shock, then back to happy.  
" I'm in love with you too " She says and they both smile. They close their eyes and kiss.  
Clara could feel herself melting like butter when her lips touched his. When they pulled apart, they embraced each other. The were truly happy, thats the best thing that could happen.


	3. The Deadly Fæ

Its been two weeks since the Doctor and Clara confessed their love, they are very happy now that they are together. The Doctor sets the co-ordinants to a precise place and the TARDIS starts her flight. The Doctor walks over to clara.  
" Now this place is amazing, it has the largest garden in the universe! " He exclaims

Clara smiles and hugs him. She always loved it when he took her places. They may not be the both human or both timelord, but they really do love each other. When they landed, the TARDIS filled with smoke and gas.  
" Clara, go out of the TARDIS " He says and Clara runs out of the TARDIS, the Doctor get to the door and shouts " Extractor fans on! " before running out.

Clara stands there, jaw dropped in amazement as she stared into the infinate garden of roses, tulips, sunflowers, daisies, bonnet flowers, and even alien flowers.  
" Whats the name of this planet? " Clara says, still amazed.  
" Fæcana " the Doctor  
" Why is that? " She asks  
" No clue " He says with a faint smile, which brightens bigger " Lets go find out "  
He takes her hand and they start walking through the field. She lets go of his hand and goes over to a very unique flower. A small fairy or fæ flys next to the flower as she picks it, and shoots a thorn into Clara's neck.  
" Ow " She exclaims. She takes the thorn out of her neck, then hands the beautiful flower to the Doctor. " Pretty huh? "  
" Very " He says smiling, but starts to show concern " Why did you say ow? "  
" A little fairy came out when i picked that flower and shot me in the neck with a thorn " She sighs rubbing the ares the thorn was.  
He kissed her on the cheek, she smiled yet blushed at the same time. They finally finished walking down the path after about an hour, just talking and laughing, and at times, kissing, but now they had to walk back to the TARDIS. Clara gasps in random pain and rubs her neck which has swollen from the thorn.  
" Doctor! " She says hurting.  
He looks in horror at her neck. Clara starts limping after about ten minutes of walking back. After another ten minutes, she faints.  
" Oh my god " He gasps " Clara! "  
He lifts her in his arms and starts running to the TARDIS at such a fast pace, it took him only another 5 minutes to get there. The TARDIS opens the doors on her own so he wouldnt have to fumble with the key and moves the medbay right next to the consol room to make it easier on them. He dashes in the medbay and lays Clara on the bed. He pulls out his sonic screwdiver and scans Clara. The results make the Doctor drop the sonic in shock.

To be continued.....


	4. The Healing Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, went to bush gardens and stayed in a hotel while my sister and her bestie went to a concert. But heres the chapter for you!

" No no it has to be wrong! " He says slightly crying " Ol' girl please scan her, prove to me that my sonic was wrong "  
A red beam of light appears and scans Clara. A monitor comes out of the wall and shows the results of the scan, its changes and shows a message from the TARDIS saying " I am so sorry Doctor, I really am "  
" No " he says crying more heavily, slowing closing his eyes. He shoots his head up in realization.  
" Ol' girl scan this flower " He says holding out the flower Clara had picked. The same beam scanned the flower and the monitor reappeared saying: " The cortius flower is the only flower in the universe that can regrow its peddles, not only that, but it can heal any sickness or injury or cure any poison. They only grow on the planet fæcana and are protected by a type of fæ that will shoot a thorn into their enemie's skin, slowly poisoning them. Currently there is only one cortius flower left alive " " Thats why the fæ didnt want her to pick it! They knew that if she picked it she'd have the last one alive " He says slightly smiling " This flower will save Clara for sure! " The monitor changes with a recipe for the poison cure. The Doctor rushed to get all the ingrediants and a small cup to out the liquid in. He puts in two peddles in the cup and watched as they grow back. He pours water into the cup along with the other ingrediants, and mixes them until a green puff of smoke came off the top of the mixture. He takes the antipoison and puts some in her mouth, then rubs below her chin and on her neck to get her to swollow, eventually she does. He smiles and kisses his girlfriends forehead. He grabs a blanket and lays it over her, making sure shes warm. After about an hour, Clara's eyes flutter open and she looks around just as the Doctor walks in the room to check on her. A smile grows on his face and he runs up to her. He embraces her, filling with joy. They look into each others eyes, and they kiss. He helps her on her feet, as she is still weak. He helps her to her room and she lays down on her silk blankets. He leaves her alone to rest, but knowing the one he loves makes him happy. She is all he will ever need, and they will never seperate. Ever.


	5. The Dying Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Clara has one mission, to save her true alien love.

The Doctor stares off into the hall, daydreaming that Clara will come through in her best and most beautiful dress, his hearts beat for every waking moment with her. He'd tear apart a world if she told him to, he'd even become human for her. He closes his eyes and imagines the future for them, smiling as he does. Clara walks in the consol room over to him, shaking him back into reality. He gives her a welcoming kiss and walks over to the consol.  
" Ok give me 4 random numbers " He says smiling at her.  
" 8, 5, 12 and 27 " She responds in such a way, it took his breath away.  
He types in the numbers and turns to her to say " We are going to the date: May 8th 1227! "  
She hugs him and they stare into each others eyes. They part and the Doctor puts the TARDIS in flight. The flight was OK, there was some turbulance throughout the void, but it was only minor. They open the doors to find that on the other side is a burnt city.  
" What happened? " Clara asks.  
They walk through the rubble when a black half-circle on a pole catches Clara's eyes. The Doctor turns to see what she was looking at. His eyes widen as he picks it up, its nothing more, than a dalek eyestalk.  
" Theres your answer " He says looking at her. A hint of worry spreads across his face.   
He drops the eyestalk and they keep walking, seeing the dead bodies of those eletricuted by the daleks. Still scanning her surroundings, she screams as she sees a dalek. The dalek turns to her.  
" You are the last human on earth, you will be exterminated! " The dalek shouts at her " Exterminate Exterminate Exterminate! "  
Before the dalek has a chance to shoot, the Doctor pushes clara out of the way and gets shot. He shouts in pain as he hits the floor.  
" Oh my god Doctor! " She says kneeling next to him. He waves her off and she helps him up.  
" Stand back " He says and she obeys. He starts breathing heavily and starts to regenerate.  
" Exterminate! " The dalek shouts, shooting a beam of electricity at the Doctor, killing him mid-regeneration.  
" NO!!!!! DOCTOR!! " Clara screams, crying.  
She runs to him as the dalek suddenly disappears. She shakes him, patting his cheek, trying to wake him up. Still crying she puts her ear to his chest, making her sob even more, as she hears no hearts beat. The TARDIS makes a moan, a telepathic message comes to her saying: " I have enough power for one trip before I die out "  
She looks at the TARDIS, then races inside.  
" Take me back a minute before he pushes me out of the way " She give the command and the TARDIS takes off. The second TARDIS appears ten feet behind the original and Clara runs out, reaching her past self and the past Doctor, pulling them out of the reach of the dalek. The past Clara and TARDIS disappear as the past, now present, Doctor looks at her in confusion.  
" Clara what just happened? " He asks her.  
She explains the whole thing and they run back past the dalek and into the TARDIS.  
" I guess I just payed you back for saving me all those times " She says smiling at him. They close their eyes, pull each other close, and they kiss, a thank you kiss you could say.  
" I love you Clara, my impossible girl " He says to her  
" I love you Doctor, my timelord " She says in happiness.


	6. Burning inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Doctor and Clara visit a planet of volcanos tracking an S.O.S. Signal, the TARDIS gets covered in lava and they cant leave, so they have to find a way to clean off the TARDIS and leave.

The Doctor starts the tardis when an alarm sounds, an S.O.S. is recieved from an unknown planet 3 million lightyears away from earth, they get a co-ornidnates and fly to the planet. They walk out the doors to be struck with intense heat. The planet was made up of volcanos and lava for miles. The heat was unbearable but they started to look for where the S.O.S. was sent from. Clara sat down on a cooled rock, tired and sweaty, she looks back to the tardis and gets struck with horror.  
" Doctor! " Clara calls pointing to the tardis, which is now covered in lava.  
" No! " He shouts in anger " I have a feeling that S.O.S. wasnt because of an emergancy, someone planned for us to come here so we'd get stuck here "  
" Then how do we get out of here? " Clara asks " We cant get into the tardis with it covered in that lava! "  
They spot a small cave and run to it as a earthquake starts, causing th volcanos to erupt. Looking depressed, the Doctor spots a small lake in the cave with ice cold water in it. He walks to it, putting his hand in the water.  
" How is this possible? " He questions. Clara turns to him, confused.  
" What? " Clara asks..  
" This water, its cold " He says. Clara, with a hint of confusion on her face, walks over and touches the water.  
She rubs the water off on her shirt and looks at him.  
" Well atleast we have water, we are gonna need it " She says with a slight smile.  
Clara notices a small bucket by the lake, perhaps it was someones who was there before them? She shakes the thought away and stares into the water. The Doctor exits the cave in search of a way to clean the tardis of lava. Clara takes off her shoes and jumps in the water, gasping as she comes up as the water is freezing cold, but its nice for the heat. She goes back under and notices a tunnel running under the lake. She sees a light at the end of the tunnel, as she gets closer, she is struck with amazement as there were small pools of lava making tiny diamonds in the rock sparkle. She dives back under the water to the other side of the tunnel to see the doctor has returned. " Doctor you have to see this " She says smiling. He jumps in the water and follows her to the other cave. Clara manages to pry a diamond out of the wall and hold it over the lava pools and watches the sparkle coming from the crystal gem. A rumble comes from the ceiling as it crumbles and the hole caves in. " Woah " He says brushing off the dust from the rocks " Are ok Clara? Clara? " He starts panicing, then turns to the rocks. " Oh no " He says " Clara " To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx soooo much for 120 hits :DDD


	7. Dalek danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When clara is shot by a dalek, how will the doctor react and what will he do? Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx sooo much for almost 300 hits, you guys are why i write

The extrordinary sound of the TARDIS landing could be heard for miles. The couple emerges out the doors and are welcomed with the fresh natural air being produced by the trees. They had decided they wanted to just take a trip and spend some time together. Clara spotted some apples growing on a tree and picked one, only to her surprise it desintagrates into ash and a new apple grew on the tree. She shook her head and walked back to the Doctor. " This place has some weird trees, I tryed to pick an apple, but it turned to ash in my hands " Clara says disapointed

" How strange " The Doctor says " The place is amazing though "

They walked together with their hands locked together. They could never have met a better match for each other. He lets go of her hand and wonders over to one of the trees and scans it with his sonic screwdriver.

" HAAAAALT " A high pitched voice says and catches Clara's attention.

She turns to be struck with horror as a dalek moves closer to her.

" You are an associate of the Doctor, you will be exterminated " The dalek says to clara

The Doctor looks back to clara, only to see her being confronted by the dalek.

" What's going on? " He says in confusion. He was standing there, a blank expression on his face until a disaster happened. The dalek shot clara. " CLARA! "

The dalek disappears as he runs over to Clara. Her limp body makes a tear run down his cheek. He lifts her up as he starts to cry.

" No Clara please, I can't lose you again! " He says and dashes back to the TARDIS at lightspeed.

The doors open on their own an he sets clara down on the floor of the consol room and uses th TARDIS to scan her, as sometimes his sonic is wrong. The monitor showed that the type of dalek that shot her was a mutant, it wasn't like other daleks, it could harm, but not kill. Clara can still die though.

He brings her into the medbay and lays her down to let the TARDIS take of her. He was about to leave when clara started to wake up. He kneeled down next to her. " Hey there " He says with a smile. Clara attempts to say something but he shushes her. " Just rest " She falls asleep for a few hours then runs to the consol room quietly and hugs the Doctor from behind. He turns around an gives her a kiss before starting the TARDIS up for another adventure.


End file.
